


狮子詹姆的右手

by huangcunzhang



Series: What If - A Song of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hear Me Roar～Meow~, Jaime Meow Meow Lannister, What if Qyburn gave Jaime a Lion’s Paw, 詹姆喵喵兰尼斯特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 疼痛像空中的巨龙，像瑟曦擎着的逐渐离去的火把，像他记忆中伊里斯堆满地窖的野火……整个梦中，他都感受到火焰灼伤手指。不存在的右手手指在烈火中枯萎，疼痛在他的骨髓和身体的每个角落流窜。伊里斯总渴望用野火洗澡，而如今我全身是火。





	狮子詹姆的右手

**Author's Note:**

> what if 詹姆在科本给他治疗时选择了使用罂粟花奶。

01  
詹姆

 

疼痛像空中的巨龙，像瑟曦擎着的逐渐离去的火把，像他记忆中伊里斯堆满地窖的野火……  
整个梦中，他都感受到火焰灼伤手指。不存在的右手手指在烈火中枯萎，疼痛在他的骨髓和身体的每个角落流窜。  
伊里斯总渴望用野火洗澡，而如今我全身是火。  
断肢流出血液和脓汁，如同烂熟的水果，他靠在墙上，科本走过来。  
这是个一头灰发，面目慈祥的高瘦男人，他伸出一个指头拨拨詹姆的伤口，伤口里散发出骇人的臭气。  
“您发现了吗，附近的血肉都已变质，必须切除。最周全的方法是把整个手臂截掉。”  
“我看你活得不耐烦了，”詹姆道，“清洗伤口，把手缝回去，让我碰碰运气。”  
“您和我都知道这是行不通的，我建议最少也要从您的肘部开始截。”  
“不，我只允许你挖掉腐疮，别做一丝截肢的事！”  
“那好吧，爵士，我只把腐疮挖掉，别的都不动。我会为您制定可行的治疗方案，唯一的要求是，您需要相信我。我会用到罂粟花奶，您则必须相信我的治疗方式和选择。”  
“相信你？”他与他只是第一次相见，“你失去了你的学士项链。”  
“为您治疗，我或许可以重新赢得它。”  
“如果我醒来，我的手臂少了任何一截，我会扯烂你的喉咙。”  
“兰尼斯特有债必偿。我理解，爵士。”科本说，他有一双柔和的褐眼。

02  
科本

在科本的印象里，世界、时间、灵魂的概念与常人截然不同。他曾步入学城的一个空房间，望向一个空椅子。一个女人曾在这里坐过，她离去不久，坐垫因她而凹陷，布料因她而温暖，空气因她而馨香……既然身体离开房间会留下气味，为何生命离开世界不能留下灵魂呢？  
他开始尝试把不同的人的身体拼凑在一起，或者将灵魂导入肉体，长期以来，他都希望找到灵魂和身体之间的联系。  
如果人死之后灵魂四处游荡、不知所往，为什么不能把它重新塞回那具已经死亡的身体，又或者另外一具尸体？如果十个伟大的战士战死了，他们的尸体残缺不全，为什么不能拼凑出一个强壮的战士，并且给予他一个绝对服从的灵魂？这是不是就能制造出一个史上最伟大的骑士？  
现在他有了一个绝佳的证明自己的机会。  
詹姆·兰尼斯特的右手。

 

03  
詹姆

詹姆从厚重黑暗的梦中醒来，梦里是消亡的火焰与涂抹满墙的黑暗，他梦见离去的人，流血的胸膛，他梦见流血的战场和远方的太阳，他梦见那烈日之下的怪物、血肉、孩子、老人，他梦见他的右手回来了，却无力挥舞手里的剑。  
没有右手的战士，他一无所有。  
他努力从罂粟花奶导致的昏沉沼泽里爬出来，血与泥污仿佛糊住了他的双眼。  
“您醒了，爵士。”科本说。  
詹姆低下头，看着自己的右手。  
他的右手腕以下都被包裹在绷带之内，科本没有为他截肢，他的手回来了！  
“你缝上了我的手。”他感到声音里的颤抖。  
“一部分是，”灰发的学士说，“您的右手已经烂了，我为您选择了另一种治疗方法。”  
詹姆动了动右手，它已经和他的手腕缝合到了一起，但他感受不到自己的指头。他焦急地拆开手里的绷带。  
“不，爵士，我劝您再等几天。”科本的眼睛里闪现着不安。  
“我现在就要看看你对我干了什么！”  
詹姆·兰尼斯特怒吼着，拆开绷带。  
取代他右手的，是一只金色的狮爪。

 

04  
提利昂

那封信交到他的手上时，已经揪成了一团，他反复看了两遍，然后放下信，坐在那张加高了的椅子上，吃掉又一颗葡萄。  
姐姐愤怒又焦躁地在他面前走来走去，像只漂亮的母鸡。  
“你可我把绕昏了。”他扬扬手里的信，给自己倒了一杯酒，然后看着瑟曦。  
“你相信这信里说的？”愤怒让她的眉毛拧在了一起。  
“如果是真的，詹姆就真的变成一只雄狮了。”提利昂说。这封信来自一个叫做科本的人，他被学城剥夺了项链。他们应该相信他的话吗？真讽刺，他想，父亲的一个儿子是侏儒，最爱的儿子却少了一只手。  
“有人砍了詹姆的手！”她怒吼的时候快要掉眼泪了，这让提利昂忍不住又去安慰她。  
“至少他还活着，并且有人为他装上了狮爪。我还挺喜欢狮子的，我的衣服上就有一个呢。”  
瑟曦怒视着他，显然对他的玩笑感到愤怒。  
“放心吧姐姐，也许你会喜欢被狮爪抱住的感觉。你小时候不是喜欢猫吗。”提利昂说，吃掉另外一颗葡萄。  
他的目光又一次移动到信上。这封信到底是怎么回事？詹姆真的失去了手，狮爪又是什么？谁敢用詹姆的右手来开玩笑。  
听我怒吼，他想起他们的家训，摇了摇头。

 

05  
詹姆

妞儿看起来很喜欢他崭新的右手，有一次她坐在他身边，把剑递给他，趁机蹭了他毛绒绒的爪子。  
詹姆不知道是他从瓦格·赫特的熊手下把她救出来让他们改善了关系，还是因为科本为他缝合的新右手。  
“如果您觉得狮爪不好用，我还可以去讨要那具熊的尸体，熊掌和您手腕的比例没有狮爪那么合适，并且您是位兰尼斯特……”科本关心地说。他很清楚，如果詹姆对他的右手不满意，回到君临后，他不仅不能重获学士项链，还会被杀死。  
“够了。”詹姆打断科本的话。  
“右手”刚刚缝合不到半个月，他已经能够控制利爪的伸缩。他的右手再也不能持剑，但等他完全恢复，他就能像狮子一样撕破敌人的喉咙。  
金色的狮毛比他头发的颜色更深，狮爪长在他的右手腕上，他有时候会按压手心，让爪子伸出来。  
“弑君者。”布蕾妮出现了，她拿着一把匕首，“科本学士希望我在你可以自己磨爪之前为你剪指甲。”  
她看上去依旧难看又平庸，像个长相丑陋的男人，但詹姆没有拒绝——他的衣服每天都被狮爪弄得更破。他坐下来，把爪子伸给布蕾妮。  
塔斯的布蕾妮坐下来，伸手碰了碰詹姆的狮爪。詹姆感到了威胁，下意识伸出利爪。谁知布蕾妮像看见小猫一样倒吸了一口气，然后脸红了。  
脸红之后她平庸的宽脸看起来依旧还是像个男人。  
詹姆收起自己的嘲笑和猜忌，把爪子搭在她的大手里。   
兰斯斯特雄狮，他心中叹道，Hear Me Roar.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 听我怒吼  
> ——喵。


End file.
